Young Demigods to the Rescue!
by fandombooklover02
Summary: 21 years in the future, after the second Giant War, our favorite demigod heroes have settled down and started families. As their children grow older their parents take them on a surprise visit to Camp Half-Blood for the first time. At camp trouble stirs up and the parents end up kidnapped while trying to protect their children. Now it is up to the children to save their parents...
1. Chapter 1

**21 years in the future, after the second Giant War, our favorite demigod heroes have settled down and started families. As their children grow older their parents take them on a surprise visit to Camp Half-Blood for the first time. At camp trouble stirs up and the parents end up kidnapped while trying to protect their children. Now it is up to the children to save their parents...**

 **Hi! We are R and M! We are best friends that love to read and write! This our first story! Hope you enjoy reading it! We ship all ships that actually happen in the series.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. We do not own any Percy Jackson characters. The only characters we own are Trey, Noah, Emmie, Amber, Alena, Liam, James, Aria, Skylar, Bolton, Gracie, Ava, Sophia, Isabella, Ethan, Bruce, Harper, Rose, Stella, Benjie, Zoey, Jenny, Nicole, Logan, Summer, and Chloe. All rights for any other characters go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy POV**

Everyone was hurrying around the house. Annabeth had convinced me to invite the Grace's, Underwood's, Valdez's, Zang's, Rodriguez's, Rachel, her husband(Sebastian), Hedge's, Tyson, Ella, and Zoey (my half little sister). She had also invited Will and Nico, but they had said that they couldn't come for dinner. They were going to finalize adoption for a little girl that they wanted to adopt.

They already had adopted one daughter named Summer. Summer was adorable. She was six years old with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She always loved to wear little skirts. When she found out she was going to have a little sister she couldn't stop talking about it for two weeks straight.

Though Annabeth was making me crazy! She was running errands and bugging me every five seconds, so I couldn't watch The Little Mermaid. She was yelling orders at everyone!

"Percy! Would you help me with the snacks?! You are not helping at all! You are driving me crazy!" Annabeth hollered from the kitchen

"You yelling is making me crazy!" I mumbled.

"I heard that, Seaweed brain!"

 _Shoot I didn't mean for her to hear that!_

"Don't worry Wise Girl, I was just messing around with you."

"No I wasn't," I mumbled again quieter this time!

"I heard that too!" Annabeth yelled

 _Geez, she hears everything,_ I thought.

"Seaweed Brain, don't forget I also always know what you're thinking. I know I hear everything. Someone has to take charge because obviously you don't!"

 _She scares me.._ I stopped, remembering that she knew what I was thinking. _I mean, Love you!_

"Love you too Seaweed Brain! Now come help me!"

"Okay coming!"

As I walked into the kitchen my youngest daughter Emmie ran up to me in delight. Emmie was only three years old. She had long blonde hair with big beautiful golden curls, just like Annabeth. Though she had bright blue eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy! I have something to tell you!" Emmie shrieked jumping into my arms.

"What is it sweetheart?" I said twirling her around.

"Mommy says to get your lazy butt into the kitchen!" She said bursting into small fits of giggles.

She jumped out of my arms and ran across the kitchen into Annabeth's arms.

"Good job sweetie!" Annabeth told Emmie.

"Hey you set me up!" I complained jokingly.

"I'm sorry Seaweed Brain!"

She walked over to the other side to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Ewww! Gross!"

I completely forgot that Emmie was there and I quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"I won fair and square! You cheated!" A voice shouted, coming down the stairs.

"You never said that we couldn't use our powers!" The voices continued.

"Did too! Clearly you weren't listening!"

"You are so boring, that I just fall asleep listening to your voice!"

The two voices had came down the stairs. It was my older children, Alena and Trey. Alena was just like Annabeth. She was 15 years old and always taking charge. She was super smart, but very bossy just my Wise Girl. She even had Wise girl's looks, long blonde curly hair and gray eyes. She was Wise Girl Jr. Trey was just like me on the other hand. He was goofy and caused trouble often. He had my dark brown hair and sea green eyes. He was 13. Annabeth calls Trey Seaweed Brain Jr. So it wasn't surprising that the two were always fighting.

"Okay, okay! Both of you break it up!" I thought it was a good idea to step in.

"No I won fair and square and you're just a sore loser!" Alena argued pointing at Trey.

"She's being bossy again Dad!" Trey whined.

"No one ever listens to me!" Percy complained to Annabeth.

"Alright knock it off you two, now!" Annabeth stepped in giving them a dirty look.

"Sorry Mom," They both said, afraid of their mother, but honestly I don't blame them, she scares me sometimes too. But that's one reason why I love her.

"What's going on! I'm trying to practice my powers and all I hear is loud obnoxious voices!" My 7 year old son Noah complained. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes like Emmie's.

"Hi Noah." Emmie said from Annabeth's arms.

"We're sorry Noah," I said "Your siblings here were just having a little disagreement," I continued trying to give Alena and Trey the same look Annabeth did. But I failed miserably and looked like a dying fish instead.

"Dad, is there something wrong with your face?" Noah asked.

"No son, I'm just trying out your mother's look."

"I agree with that Noah. I think there is something wrong with your face," Annabeth said.

"Where's Amber?" Emmie questioned.

"She's in her room, buried in one of her books," Alena informed Emmie and everyone else.

"Percy, sweetheart, can you go get her real quick? Everyone should be coming soon," Annabeth asked me.

"Yay! Everyone is coming!" Emmie yelled throwing her hands up almost hitting Annabeth in the face.

"Ugh, okay. Only because I love you Wise Girl. Oh and my family." I quickly said pathetically. Once again I forgot that my family was with me. That always happens when Annabeth is around.

I left the kitchen, almost tripping on a chair that wasn't pushed in and made my way across the living room and up the stairs. I made it to the top and walked straight down the hallway until I reached the last door before mine and Annabeth's room. I knocked softly on Amber's door decorated with quotes from her favorite books. When she didn't answer I knocked a bit louder.

"Come in!" Amber yelled from her room.

I walked in her room and I saw her laying on her stomach on the bed with her nose buried in a book about greek gods and goddesses just like Alena said.

"Dad, can't you see I'm reading! I got to a really good part about Poseidon."

"What is it? I can basically fill you in on anything related to my dad. I am much, much better than that book." I told her plopping next to her on the bed.

"Ok then, what is your dad's favorite ice cream flavor?"

"He loves chocolate!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Wrong, he likes chocolate chip!"

"Fine give me another one. I bet you don't know my favorite ice cream!"

"It's blueberry isn't it? You like anything blue."

"Whatever, just give me another question" I told her.

"Okay, okay. What is your dad's favorite color?"

"Ohh that's easy, it's blue because it reminds him of the ocean."

"Wrong! It's aqua because it reminds him of the sea!"

"Well that is pretty much the same thing as blue" I informed her.

"Well if it was, they wouldn't be called two different things, now would they?"

 _Ugh. She had me there. All of my children had inherited Annabeth's cleverness, which was really annoying sometimes and made arguments almost impossible to win._

"Okay fine you win! Mom wants you to come downstairs. Our guests are coming in a little while and she needs you to help set up." I told Amber sophisticatedly.

 _Ding!_ The doorbell rang scaring everyone. Whoever this person is, they are 30 minutes early. I just know Annabeth is going to FREAK!

"Hurry up," I told Amber. "Your mother is going to be even more crazy now that people are here early."

"I heard that!" Annabeth called from downstairs.

"Of course you did!" I yelled back, though a little quieter.

"Love you, Wise Girl!" I added.

I grabbed Amber's hand and pulled her onto her feet and off the bed. We walked down the stairs to see Annabeth greeting Jason, Piper and their three children, Aria, Skylar and Bolton.

Aria was 14 with long blonde hair with brown roots. She had green eyes and was normally always wearing jean shorts and tank tops. Skylar was 6 years old and the youngest of the Grace's. She had brown hair that she always wore in two braids. She had stunning green eyes and was just as pretty as Piper. Bolten was 13 with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He had tan skin and acted just like his father.

"I bet you can't do this!" Trey challenged Bolton. He was making a tidal wave in the kitchen sink.

"Well of course I can't," Bolten said. "I'm not descended from Poseidon, but I bet you can't fly."

"Oh yeah, well I'm much, much more talented than you are!"

Trey and Bolton were always trying to one up each other just like Jason and I.

"Hey be nice Trey," Annabeth scolded.

"It's okay we were just playing around Aunt Annabeth." Bolten said sweet talking Annabeth.

"Yeah Mom, it was just a little game." Trey agreed.

"Don't you sweet talk me young man!" Annabeth said in her 'don't mess with me voice'.

I ran down the stairs with Amber after watching the little scene take place, to say hi to Jason and Piper. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Amber went off to go hang out with the girls.

"Mommy can we have some candy?" Skylar asked Piper, running into the living room from the play area the next room over.

"Not before dinner, honey. Maybe for dessert," Piper answered back.

"Please!" She made puppy dog eyes and pouted using her ability to charmspeak.

"Charmspeak doesn't work with me Skylar!" Piper told her.

"Skylar," I whispered. "Come here."

Skylar walked over to me and I bent down to her level to whisper in her ear.

"Come with me into the kitchen. I know where the candy is."

Skylar's eyes lit up and she eagerly followed me into the kitchen.

"Okay, what's your favorite?" I said opening the flower covered jar on the kitchen counter.

"Hershey Kisses!" Skylar screamed with delight.

I grabbed Skylar some Hershey Kisses and I took some for myself too.

"Percy, you know the no candy before dinner rule. It applies to you too!" Annabeth said coming into the kitchen.

Shoot! I didn't mean for her to catch me, but of course she did.  
"I am a grown man! I make my own rules!"

"You don't act like it! Once you do, you can make your own rules! And to be honest, you can't handle that responsibility," Annabeth said in her own arguing voice.

"Here you go Skylar sweetie," Annabeth said giving a Hershey Kiss to Skylar and taking one for herself too.

"Hey! What about the no candy before dinner rule?!"

"I said you could make your own rules when you acted like a grown man. I already am grown up so I can make my own rules. It only applies to children. I clearly am not a child, _YOU_ are."

"That's not fair," I whined.

"See again, acting like a child."

Skylar was giggling next to me watching Annabeth yell at me.

"You sound like Mommy and Daddy after Daddy eats all the chocolate ice cream." Skylar said now bursting into fits of giggles.

"Well that's because Uncle Percy and your Daddy think alike, which gets them both into trouble," Annabeth said.

"Not true!" I complained. "Skylar don't listen to the mean lady."

"Yeah honey, don't listen to her!" Jason said now coming into the kitchen. "Percy knows now that I'm a much better demigod and fighter than he'll ever be!"

"Oh no you didn't! You're just like Zeus!" Percy said getting a bit angry.

Thunder rumbled in the sky. I made a quick apology so Zeus wouldn't get angry.

"You're both going to get it if you don't knock it off," Piper said coming into the kitchen to see what the ruckus was about.

"Yet again, this is why we include you too in the children category," Annabeth informed us sarcastically.

Just then Alena came into the kitchen.

"Is dinner going to be ready anytime soon?" She said complaining. "Everyone is hungry!"

"Not until everyone gets here, sweetie," Annabeth told her.

"We would go outside, but it's close to raining and there is nothing to do."

"I can fix that!" Aria said now coming in the kitchen to join everyone.

She pointed her arms towards the sky and instead of the clouds, the sun stood shining brightly.  
The children had all heard from the playroom that their outside problems were gone and went running to the front door with Skylar, Alena, and Aria following. But before they made it to the door the doorbell rang informing everyone another person had arrived.

Annabeth ran to open the door and Jason, Piper, and I followed her.

 **That's concludes the first chapter! We really hope you enjoyed! Please no hate comments or any negative/rude responses. Though we do appreciate any feedback that you might have! Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's R and M, here with another chapter! Thank you for reading our previous one and we hope that you enjoy the new chapter just as much. Again, we ship all ships that happen in the actual Percy Jackson series.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. We do not own any Percy Jackson characters. The only characters we own are Trey, Noah, Emmie, Amber, Alena, Liam, James, Aria, Skylar, Bolton, Gracie, Ava, Sophia, Isabella, Ethan, Bruce, Harper, Rose, Stella, Benjie, Zoey, Jenny, Nicole, Logan, Summer, and Chloe. All rights for any other characters go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I opened the door and saw Thalia standing there.

"Thalia!" I yelled embracing her in a hug. "Good to see you!"

I hadn't seen Thalia in such along time. It felt like forever. Ever since she joined the Hunters she had less time to hang out and was often busy and traveling to different places.

"Nice to see you again Thalia!" Percy yelled from behind me.

"Yeah glad you came, Sis!" Jason said reaching for a hug.

"Hey Bro! Didn't see you there!" Thalia said giving Jason a long hug.

"Aunt Thalia!" All the kids yelled at once, rushing over to get a hug. They all loved hanging out with her. She was the cool Aunt.

"Kids!" Thalia said giving them all one giant hug.

"Who wants some candy?" She asked them. "Or better yet, some training to fight?!"

"Me!" They all shouted excited of the thought of Thalia teaching them.

"Thalia! You can not train the kids to fight!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that!?" She asked.

"It's dangerous!"

"So what, it's not like they're going to die,"

"Honestly, I think it could be fun. Plus when I was 12 and you were even younger, we learned how to fight,"Percy said

 _Oh my gods, why did he have to be so stupid sometimes. It was dangerous!_ I gave him a cold hard stare.

"I mean it's awfully dangerous!" Percy said changing his statement, but laughing as he said it.

"That's better Seaweed Brain," I told him.

"See Dad agrees with it Mom. He was just saying that because you made him," Alena complained.

I gave Percy another glare. He started something now.

 _Why did he have to agree with the training idea?! Oh wait, I'm married to a Seaweed Brain! But I do love that goof ball._

"Alright," I said "I am putting my foot down. No way! And before you ask, because I said so!"

"Yeah, Annabeth is right, don't get angry at her." Percy said coming to my defense.

 _Now he says something! Way off timing! Geez Seaweed Brain!_

Just then the doorbell rang again stopping the argument. I ran over, not wanting to keep whoever it was waiting. I opened the door to find Grover, Juniper, and their twin boys, James and Liam.

James and Liam were both five years old. They had Grover's curly brown hair with matching brown eyes and tan skin. They were both satyrs with Juniper's love for the environment.

"Hey you took my legos, man!" James complained.

"Did not!" Liam yelled back.

"It's in your hand!"

"Maybe this one's mine."

"But it's not."

"Boys knock it off," Juniper yelled grabbing each boy's hands.

"But, Mom!" Liam argued.

"No buts!" Juniper commanded the boys.

"Hi guys!" I said ending the discussion before the boys could argue back with Juniper. I know how much Juniper hates having to yell at the boys and I didn't want her to feel forced into doing so.

"Hey boys! Long time no see! Where's your dad?" Percy said coming behind me with Skylar following him.

"Right here," Grover said walking in the house carrying a bunch of containers in. "I got stuck with carrying all the food.

"Aw thanks Juniper for making food," I said to Juniper.

"Hey! How do you know I didn't make it?" Grover said with fake hurt in his voice.

"Because you can't cook," I told him.

"Hey!" Grover yelled at me.

"Can I play? Legos are my favorite!" Skylar asked the twins running over to the boys.

"Sure! You can play with my legos," James piped up.

"But then you won't be able to play!" Skylar said with disappointment.

"We can share!" James said scooting closer to her.

"Or you can share with me!" Liam said getting to Skyler's other side.

"Excuse us. Liam and I will be right back." James told Skylar as he pulled Liam into the kitchen. As I saw the boys leave the room with hateful looks I decided to follow them to make sure that they weren't up to something. I grabbed my Yankees cap from the small table by the door, turning myself invisible, and ran after them.

"What do you think your doing with my women!" James yelled at Liam once they were out of Skylar's view.

"She's not yours! She's so pretty that she deserves to be with me!"

"You did not just use the ' _I'm more handsome than you card'_!"

I thought it would be a good time to break this up, so I decided to make myself visible.

"Boys! Break it up! Make a nice friendship with Skyler first!" I said giving them some advice. That's what I did with Percy.

 _It's so cute that they have their first crush!_ I remember liking Percy the moment I laid my eyes on him. I just didn't want him to know that so I insulted him. Don't you dare tell him though.

Both boys looked at me in surprise with wide eyes.

"You think that would work?" James asked with desperation.

"I don't know, but it worked for me and your Uncle Percy," I told them wisely.

"Okay we'll try it," Liam said while him and James started walking out of the kitchen.

"But wait boys. Also don't fight over her all the time. Girls don't like that. You can all just be friends for now," I added.

"See, she said for now! But Skyler will be mine someday!" James said triumphantly.  
"In your dreams Bro!" Liam yelled at him punching him lightly in the arm.

They both ran out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

 _Ugh boys are so desperate sometimes. They never learn, always making a move on girls, like that's all there is in this world._

I sighed to myself and followed the boys back into the living room where everyone else was, when I heard the doorbell ring, yet again. Everyone in the living seemed to be talking to each other now while sitting on the couch. The children had completely forgot about their boredom. The girls were playing with each other's hair.

I ran over to the door stepping over the children who were sitting on the ground because of the lack of space on the couch. I opened the door and found Leo and Calypso standing on the front porch with their two children Ethan and Isabella.

Ethan was 14 and Isabella was 8. They both had the same golden blonde, almost brown, hair. They also both had matching brown eyes.

"Hey Leo! Hey Calypso!" I said giving a small wave. "Come in!"

"Hi Annabeth! How's everything and how is Percy treating you?" Leo asked.

"Of course I am treating her good!" Percy yelled from the couch. "She loves me. Don't you Wise Girl?"

"He's really difficult to handle sometimes. Sometimes I feel like he's a kid, but I love that Seaweed Brain!"

"Tell me about it," Calypso said. "I know the feeling."

"Me too!" Piper yelled as she got up off the couch to come say hello too.

"Yeah I agree! Girls are a handful!" Leo said jokingly as Percy joined us.

"See, Leo has a great point here, Wise Girl. Girls can be really stressful sometimes!" Percy said and Jason nodded along.

I turned to look at Percy, giving him a glare.

"I mean, I love you Wise Girl."

"That's what I thought," I said smiling at him now.

"Ethan, Isabella, do you want to go play with the other kids?" I asked. "The girls are doing their hair now and I think the boys are playing some kind of board game."

"Okay!" Isabella said skipping over to the rug in front of the couch where all the kids were.

"Sure!" Ethan nodded following her over too.

Leo and Calypso walked the rest of the way in the house and made their way over to the couch with everyone else. I started heading over there too, but the doorbell rang another time, singling another guest.

 _Geez being a host is hard,_ I thought. _And Percy isn't helping at all, but I still love him of course. I gotta admit, sometimes I don't know why, but then I think back to the time I first saw him and all the memories we have together. I'm sure Percy feels the same way about me. Even I know I can be a handful sometimes. But he can't know I said that._

I opened the door for the millionth time this day. Our other friends from Camp Jupiter were here.

"Hazel! Frank! I missed you guys! It's been too long!" I screamed with excitement.

Percy got up and came over to the door, finally deciding to help welcome the guests with me.

"Yeah!" he agreed once he got over to the door. "And look at you guys," he said to Frank and Hazel's kids, Gracie, Ava, and Sophia. "You've all gotten so big!"

All the girls giggled. Ava was the youngest. She was only 5. She looked a lot like Hazel. She had dark skin and big bushy brown hair. Gracie was the middle child in their family. She was 7 years old with short shoulder-length golden hair and gray eyes with Frank's pale skin. Sophia was the oldest. She was 9 years old with black hair and bangs that almost covered her brown eyes.

"Please come in, make yourself feel at home!" I said to Gracie, Ava and Sophia.

"Okay! Thank you!" They all said in unison.

Just as I was about to close the door, Rachel, her celebrity husband Sebastian, Tyson and Ella came. Their kids followed them in. Bruce, Tyson's oldest son of 12, was carrying their youngest, Harper, in his arms. Bruce had dirty blonde hair that was always neatly done. He was tan and very tall for his age, while Harper was a little on the shorter side and had very pale skin with flaming red hair that she always wore in two messy buns on the sides of her head.

Rose, Stella, and little Benji, Rachel and Sebastian's kids, were the last to walk in. Rachel had met Sebastian while she was visiting one of her dad's movie sets and then slowly fell in love. Rose was 13 with bright red hair that she wore in a braid. She had a ton of freckles covering her face. Stella was only 9 with the same bright hair as her big sister only very curly. Benji, short for Benjamin, was the youngest of all of them, at the age of 4. He also had the same bright red hair, just like his siblings. All of them had matching brown eyes. You could definitely tell that they were related.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" I said shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Brother!" Tyson yelled running over to Percy and giving him a giant hug.

"Good to see you too bro," Percy said laughing.

Just to make the family reunion better, Zoey came through the door. Giving her a key was a huge mistake, but Percy had insisted since she was his step sister and all.

"Hey guys! Let's get this party started!" Zoey said to everyone.

"Good to see you Perce," Zoey said to Percy.

"Nice to see you too Zoe." Percy responded pulling her into a hug. "Though next time try knocking," Percy added laughing.

"No promises," Zoey said pulling out of the hug.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I said. "Why don't we take this reunion outside on the porch with the rest of the adults so we can discuss some important matters without little ears eavesdropping? The kids can play outside."

We have all been planning to take all the kids to camp for months. They had never been there and we wanted them all to be together on the first trip there, so they could all share the experience with one another. We are planning on surprising them with the visit tonight, but there is still a few more details we need to work out before we leave. We don't want any monster attacks while we are out, that would definitely ruin the experience.

"What do we need to… Oh," Percy said oblivious, like always. "Right okay."

"I don't get any of this. You two need to fill us in, not everybody can understand your little couple communication thing." Leo said interrupting me and Percy while making his way over to the front door, with the other adults following behind him.

"Kids, why don't you come play outside. Us adults need to talk, but we still need to keep an eye on you," I called out to the kids. As soon as I suggested it, they all ran right past me and outside.

Once I was sure they were all out of the house and happily playing outside, I motioned for everyone else to follow me onto the porch. Though before I could start my explanation our last guests arrived. Coach Hedge, his wife Millie, Chris, and Clarisse took a seat on the porch with us. I saw that their children had already joined the rest of the kids in their game of hide and seek.

Logan, Nicole, and Jenny were Chris and Clarisse's kids. Logan was 12 with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Nicole was only 7. She had long curly dark brown hair with electric blue eyes. Jenny was the middle chile at the age of 11. She had straight, long strawberry blonde hair, and gray/blue eyes.

The Hedge's only had one child. A boy named Chuck who was 7 years old. He had bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Hi guys," Percy said smiling. "Good to see ya."

"Good to see you too Jackson," Clarisse responded.

"Hi cupcakes," Coach said.

"Okay, seeing as everyone is here now, I will start explaining our plan for tonight. Percy and I were thinking of giving them the official Camp Half Blood tour, but we thought that Chiron would be better since he was the one who introduced us." I said taking charge as we all sat down on the lounge chairs that were set up on the porch.

"Me and Annabeth were thinking on teaching our kids some techniques and new things that they have not learned with their powers. Then we can play capture the flag, parents vs. kids." Percy said excitedly jumping in.

"That's a great idea guys! This is the perfect time for the children to learn a bit about fighting and what to do when they are being attacked," Piper said agreeing to our suggestion, while Jason was bopping his head up and down in agreement. He looked like an excited little kid.

"Does anyone have any objections with this idea?" I asked hoping that no one would. Everyone shook their heads while looking around to see if anyone would object.

"Well looks like we are going to camp!" Leo shouted.

"Geez Leo not so loud," I scolded him. "This is supposed to be a surprise. The kids can't know yet."

Everyone started laughing and I found myself giggling with them. I felt like we were one big happy family again, just like the old days.

We hope that you like the chapter! Please no hate, though we appreciate any suggestions and reviews you might have! Thank you for reading our story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's R and M again! Thank you for all the views and reviews on our story! We will be updating regularly, just maybe not every day. More Percy Jackson characters will be added in future chapters! This is chapter 3 of the fan fiction, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. We do not own any Percy Jackson characters. The only characters we own are Trey, Noah, Emmie, Amber, Alena, Liam, James, Aria, Skylar, Bolton, Gracie, Ava, Sophia, Isabella, Ethan, Bruce, Harper, Rose, Stella, Benji, Zoey, Jenny, Nicole, Logan, Summer and Chole. All rights for any other character go to Rick Riodran.**

 **Percy POV**

Annabeth had ordered everyone into the kitchen to eat dinner. The adults and the kids were all at the same table and let me just tell you, everything was CRAZY! The little kids were throwing and playing with the food while the older kids had their noses stuck in their devices.

"Toss me the potatoes," Amber asked Emmie who was sitting on the other end of the table right next to the potatoes.

"She doesn't mean actually toss them," Annabeth quickly said before Emmie picked up the bowl of potatoes to throw. "Just pass them."

"And everyone put down the devices! This is a place to eat dinner and communicate with each other!" Annabeth said furiously.

"Mom, who do you think we're texting?" Trey asked.

"That is absolutely pathetic," I said. "We are all sitting right next to each other.

"I agree, plus he would know a lot about being pathetic." Annabeth said jumping in at the chance to make fun of me.

"Hey! What about being nice to each other?" I said mimicking her.

"That was for the kids, but then again you are one so the rule applies." She said spatting right back.

I looked around to see that all of the kids were still on their phones, minus the little ones who were still playing with their foods.

"Alright, hand over the devices," Piper told the kids.

"NOW," Annabeth added giving a full out glare that Hazel, Clarisse, and Calypso joined in on. All in all, they were terrifying.

All of the older kids gave annoyed groans and rolled their eyes, but handed over their phones to Piper, afraid of what their mothers would do if they didn't.

"Zoey that includes you too," Annabeth added after she continued playing on her phone.

"Now we don't like to scream at you, but if you guys don't listen to us then that's going to happen." I said jumping in, scared of what Annabeth would do if I didn't.

"And you need to listen or else you aren't getting your surprise later," Leo said proud that he contributed to the argument.

"Leo!" Annabeth yelled. "Again the point of a surprise is for them not to know about it!"

"What's the surprise?" Alena asked.

"You'll find that out later if you all behave yourselves," Piper said giving each kid a warning look and adding one for Leo.

"Yes, now eat dinner. The longer you take to eat the longer you have to wait for the surprise." Frank said to the kids nicely.

Let's just say that after that the kids ate quicker than I ever thought anyone could. When they were all finished with clear plates, the adults were only halfway done with their meal, including myself and I always thought I was the fast eater. They even helped with washing their own dishes, a chore that no one ever volunteers for.

"Can you tell us what the surprise is now?" Skylar asked. The kids were all standing next to each other around the table.

"Not now, but in a few minutes." Annabeth said answering them.

"Can you please tell us what the surprise is?" Skylar asked using charm speak.

"Skylar, it isn't polite to use charm speak with our friends. You use it when it is an absolute emergency." Piper told her daughter sternly.

"But since you behaved all night, for the most part, we will tell you."Jason said. "Go sit on the couch. We will be in there in five minutes after we finish up."  
"But if we hear any trouble in there, you won't get any surprises," Calypso added.

"Yeah, make your decision wisely!" Annabeth said calling after them.

"Okay Mom!" Amber yelled anxious for the surprise.

"We promise we will be good mommy," Skylar said to Piper.  
After cleaning up, all of the kids went to the living room to wait.

"Okay Perce can you clean up the dished," Annabeth asked me while sighing and standing up from the table.

"Why me!" I groaned.

"Stop complaining Seaweed Brain! Your are such a child! This proves my point from earlier. Adults have grown-up responsibilities like cleaning the dishes."

"Well, It's much easier being a kid these days!" I argued back.

"Percy, I suggest you just do the dishes before she goes all warrior lady on you," Leo whispered loudly.

"She wouldn't. She loves me. Right Wise girl?"

"I wouldn't bet on it," Annabeth spat back smiling. "But I do love you."

"I love you too!" I said leaning for a kiss.

"Ugh, do you too have to do that at the dinner table!" Leo said disgusted.

"Yep," I said popping the p and giving Annabeth another long kiss to rub it into Leo.

"Seaweed Brain, is this your plan of distracting me so you don't have to do the dishes?" Annabeth asked.

"You got me, Wise Girl!"

"The longer you stall me, the longer the kids have to wait for the surprise," Annabeth yelled so that the kids could hear.

"Dad! Do the dishes! Don't make us wait any longer!" Noah yelled.

"Okay, okay. Relax will you?" I yelled back.

I walked over to the sink and turned on the water. I the ran back to the table grabbed all the plates in my arm while Annabeth yelled that I was going to drop them all, and started washing them. After about the 10th plate my arms started killing me. You would be surprised at how much effort it takes to wash dishes.

Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel were washing down the table. Calypso was putting all the dishes I washed into the dishwasher, which doesn't even make any sense, why do I need to wash the dishes if the dishwasher was specifically made to do just that. Jason, Leo, Frank, and coach Hedge were in the living room trying to keep all of the kids still while we finished up and trying to prevent them from running around. Rachel and Sebastian were next to me drying the dishes after I washed them. Zoey went back home to my mom and Paul. She said that she had a really hard exam tomorrow that she needed to study for and wished that she could stay. She was a procrastinator, just like me. Grover and Juniper were dusting the floor. Twenty five kids can really cause a mess. Tyson and Ella were putting food back into the refrigerator.

"Done," I said handing Sebastian the last plate to dry.

"Us too," Annabeth said as he, Piper, and Hazel finished making the table spotless.

"Same here," Grover and Juniper said putting away the broom and dust pan.

"Since everyone is done, can someone PLEASE tell us what the big surprise is?" Ava yelled from the living room.

"You should really stop eavesdropping!" Hazel said.

"Everyone calm down we are coming in," Frank said while everyone filed into the living room.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Little Gracie said jumping up and down on the couch. "Tell us the big surprise!"

"Are you sure you guys can handle it?" I said taunting them.

"Yes Daddy! Yes! We promise!" Emmie said standing up and then jumping up and down on the couch.

"No jumping on the couch Emmie," Annabeth told her.

"Sorry Mommy," Emmie said looking down as she sat back on the couch with the other kids.

"It's okay sweetheart. I just don't want you to get hurt," Annabeth explained so Emmie wouldn't be upset.

"Okay. The big news is…" I said teasing them a bit more.

"Hurry up would you Dad. We don't have all day here!" Amber said frustrated.

"Amber, sweetie don't talk to your Dad like that. It's not polite," Annabeth said scolding her.

"Sorry, Mom I just got excited," Amber apologized.

"It's okay, just watch your tone next time," Annabeth told her daughter.

"Yeah I am going to tell you, no need to worry," I said laughing.

"Ugh, this is taking forever," Leo complained. "Look we decided to take you all to camp tonight."

"LEO!" That's not how you tell a surprise!" Calypso lectured him while smacking him on the arm.

"I'm sorry babe. This was just taking too long, so I decided to speed things up."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me "babe"?" Calypso groaned.

"Sorry babe," Leo said grinning.

"You're pushing it," Calypso said sternly while Leo winced a little from her glare.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. We're going to Camp Half-Blood!" Alena screamed with excitement."

"Yes. That is correct," I said trying to keep a straight face. But, I burst out laughing instead."

"Dad!" Alena screamed.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that wasn't my first reaction when I found out that I was a demigod and that there was a camp full of them."

"That's because you're weird seaweed brain," Annabeth teased.

"No, I think of myself more of a unique person, wise girl," I said mocking her.

"Well I think I can speak for all of us when I say we are all really excited," Aria said standing up from the couch.

"Yeah! Excited!" Ava said bouncing up and down as she spoke.

"Is Aunt Thalia going to teach us to fight there?" Bruce asked.

"See they want to learn!" Thalia said pointing to the kids.

"No we all are going to be your mentors. We need to watch what Thalia is trying to teach you. If it was up to her you would be fully trained warriors by now." Annabeth said filling them in and sending a glare to Thalia.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Thalia replied.

"Yay! That sounds fun!" Harper exclaimed.

"Yes, sweetie it will be," Calypso told her one daughter.

"When are we going?" Isabella asked eagerly.

"Yeah I want to go now!" Nicole yelled.

"Chill down there sweetie," Clarisse said with a laugh.

"Actually we are leaving right now," Chris told his daughter.

"Yep," Annabeth added. "Everyone outside. I suggest that you take something to play with for the ride."

"Okay. I'll go grab my phone and a couple of books," I said.

"No not you Percy! I was talking to our other kids."

"Ugh, How long is the ride going to be Mommy," Sophia asked Hazel. "I don't like long rides,"

"Yeah me neither, mommy," Emmie told Annabeth.

"About an hour," Annabeth told the kids.

"An hour is too long!" Skylar whined.

"Well, it's better than two hours," I said jumping in.

I found it hilarious how all the little kids seemed to all have a problem with an hour long ride. It was cute how they all agreed that an hour was way too long for them, so I laughed and received a punch in the arm from Annabeth. But, through the cold hard stare she was giving me, there was a huge wide grin underneath. It was even hard for her to resist, because we had to deal much more problems than an hour long car ride.

"What's so funny?" Trey asked oblivious to the situation.

"Nothing son," I told him still with a smirk on my face.

Harper got off of the couch and walked over to Ella.

"Mommy," she said tugging on Ella's sleeve. "Can I bring my crayons and my coloring book for the ride?"

"Of course honey. Just don't get your crayons on Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy's car."

"Why can't all of you be like Harper here? She's the only one who hasn't spent the last fifteen minutes complaining about the one hour car ride," Annabeth lectured the kids and praised Harper at the same time.

"Okay guys if we actually want to get to camp, we need to stop complaining and let the adults drive us," Alena told the kids taking charge.

"Thank you Alena," I said.

"Don't get used to it. I just really want to see camp," She stated.

"That's no way to talk to your father young lady," Annabeth scolded her oldest daughter.

"Sorry Mom, I just got caught up in the moment," Alena apologized.

"Alright why don't we get going," Piper said stopping the conversation.

"Wait don't we need to figure out who is going in who's car because not everyone is going to fit in one car," I stated.

"Yeah, good job seaweed brain you figured that one out," Annabeth praised me sarcastically.

"Okay so we will need four cars, Percy, Grover, Juniper, and I will take our kids in one car," Annabeth said.

"Jason, Hazel, Frank and I will take another car," Piper told the others.

"Leo, Calypso, Tyson, Ella, Coach Hedge and Mellie, you'll take up one car," Annabeth told the adults.

"Okay, so that leaves me, Chris, Thalia Rachel and Sebastian," Clarisse said jumping in on the conversation.

"Yep. So you guys can all go in another car together," Annabeth continued.

"So that makes four cars," I said proud of my math skills.

"Aw look Seaweed Brain is on a roll today. Good job!" Annabeth said in the same sarcastic tone as earlier.

"Alright so did everyone hear that,' Frank asked all the kids.

There was a chorus of yeses from all of the eager kids sitting on the couch. Not one of the kids looked upset about the unexpected trip, minus a few on the little kids who were still a little angry about the dreadful hour long car ride, but other than that everyone looked thrilled. Even the adults were excited, including myself. I waited a long time for the kids to grow old enough, so I could share this part of my childhood with them. Now Annabeth and I finally can!

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Please be sure to review and we would appreciate no hate comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! R and M here again with another chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews, views, follows, and favorites on the previous chapters! Thank you for reading! We hope that you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. We do not own any Percy Jackson characters. The only characters we own are Trey, Noah, Emmie, Amber, Alena, Liam, James, Aria, Skylar, Bolton, Gracie, Ava, Sophia, Isabella, Ethan, Bruce, Harper, Rose, Stella, Benjie, Zoey, Jenny, Nicole, Logan, Summer, and Chloe. All rights for any other characters go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Alright let's head on out then," I said.

Cheers erupted from the kids. There was screams of 'yays' and 'lets go's' from everyone. Everyone started to run to the front door while the adults followed behind them but right before they could get to the door I stopped them because I had remember something.

"Wait!" I called out. "No one has any phones on them right? We don't want any monster attacks."

"Monster?" Emmie asked fearfully.

"Yes. Your phones attract monsters and if you bring them, this fun trip won't be so fun anymore." Percy told the kids.

"No Mom, we put them away," Noah called out.

"Yeah, why would we bring phones anyway?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, maybe to try to talk to each other during the oh so boring car ride," Piper said sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"We promise we didn't bring them," Bruce swore, though I was almost positive he had his fingers crossed behind his back along with the rest of the kids.

"Enough of the chit chat! Let's go, I'm excited!" Percy hollered from inside the car.

"Alright then. Everyone in the car!" I said excitedly brushing the situation off for now.

"Yay!" All the kids shouted in perfect harmony while running out the door.

"Alright, so if you are riding with Percy, Grover, Juniper or me follow Percy inside the blue car. If you are riding with Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank please get into the red car. If you are going to ride with Leo, Calypso, Ella, Tyson, Coach Hedge and Mellie please make yourselves go into the black Honda. Those of you left over please enter the gray van," Annabeth said shouting out directions at everyone.

The kids all ran in different directions to the car that Annabeth told them to go in. Their parents quickly followed them.

"Alright then, let's go!" I said hopping into the driver's seat of the blue car we were taking. I would be driving because Percy was a lousy driver and not to mention this is my car, no way would I let him drive it! I put the gear in reverse and backed out of the driveway, the other parents following behind me. I then started driving forwards again and we started our trip!

The kids were all super quiet, which worried me a little bit. I expected someone to say they had to go to the bathroom or complain that they were tired of being in the car for a long time, but no one said a thing.

"Why do you think they are so quiet?" I asked whispering really quietly to Percy, Grover, and Juniper. Grover and Juniper were sitting in the row behind Percy and I and then the kids were all sitting in the rows behind them.

"I don't know. This is very unusual, even when they are sleeping they aren't quiet," Juniper told the adults.

Just then I heard the sound of laughter from one of the kids.

"What's going on back there?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's so funny? I want to be in on the joke," Percy complained.

"Nothing really, we are just talking

"I don't hear any talking," Juniper stated while trying to turn around to see what the kids were doing.

"Um, we were using sign language," Alena said stuttering.

"None of you know sign language," I said. "What's really going on? You've been way too quiet."

"Fine you caught us, we were playing hangman," Trey told me.

"Hangman isn't that funny," Grover commented.

"Yes, it can be. It depends on the word," Liam told his dad.

"I don't believe you. I can tell you are lying. You wouldn't try to cover up the fact that you were playing hangman. If you don't tell us what is really going on right this instant I will pull the car over," I scolded them.

"We were…" Alena started but was interrupted by a ding.

"Was that the sound of a text message?" I asked the kids.

"That's it, we are pulling over right now along with the other car because I am sure that if you guys brought phone so did the other kids," Juniper said sternly to the kids.

Percy and I motioned out the window for the other cars to stop as well. They got the hint and I could see them pulling over out of the car window. Once all the cars pulled over, I climbed out of the driver's seats and gathered all the kids together. The other parents in the other car did the same thing until we were all grouped together on the side of the road.

"Hand them over," I told my children and Grover and Juniper did the same with their children.

"Wait what's going on," Leo asked very confused at what Annabeth was talking about.

"We discovered that the kids all brought phones even though they were told not to," Percy explained.

"You brought phones?!" Piper shouted at her Aria, Skylar, and Bolten. "Give them here now."

"Why did you guys bring these?" Jason asked holding up the phones that Piper handed him.

"Do you know how dangerous this is? Phones attract monsters and not the kind you see in Disney movies. The kind of monsters that are big, scary, and vicious. We were trying to get you guys to camp safely," Rachel told Rose, Stella and Benji.

"Mommy, I didn't bring my phone. I don't even have one!" Benji told Rachel.

"That was the right thing to do but you knew that your sisters had their phones and you didn't tell me. So that gets you in trouble too," Sebastian told his son.

"I don't get it," Benjie said frowning. "I didn't do anything."

"Did you know that everyone else was bringing their phones?" Rachel asked Banjie.

"Yes."

"Did you tell any adults?"

"No."

"Well then you are in just as much trouble," Rachel concluded.

"We were lucky a monster hasn't come already with all these demigods in the same place using phones," Percy told all of the kids.

"Seaweed Brain, don't jinx it!" I yelled.

"You guys need to listen better," Hazel said softly. She had always hated yelling at the kids.

"Yeah we say these things for a reason," Frank continued while turning to face all of the kids.

"We are really sorry!" Aria apologized.

"When we go home, all of you will be grounded for two weeks. So that means no phones, television or any other electronics," Piper told her kids.

All the other adults nodded in agreement telling their kids that they too would be getting a grounding for two weeks after we got home.

"So you're not going to make us go home now and skip are trip to camp?" Isabella asked looking down at the ground like she was afraid to ask and even more afraid of the answer.

"No sweetie," Leo told her. "As much as we are upset at you guys right now, we are still going to go to camp."

"Yeah, we already planned everything out, so we are not canceling now," Jason said agreeing with Leo.

"You will be punished when we get home. We already told you guys that we are going to camp and we are not going back on our word," I promised the kids.

Enjoy all the surprises now, but when we get home you will not have this much fun," Clarisse told her kids as well as everyone else's.

"We're really sorry," Emmie cried bursting into tears.

"Hey it's okay. No crying," Percy said soothingly while picking Emmie up in his arms.

"But you are mad at us and now you don't want us anymore," Emmie said continuing to cry into Percy's shoulder.

"That's not true at all," Percy told her.

"Yeah," I said moving over to Emmie and rubbing her back. "We love you guys no matter what happens and we will always want you."

"Promise?" Emmie asked rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"We swear on the river Styx," I told her.

"Yeah, same goes for all of you," Piper told all of the kids. "We love you all. We just want to protect you."

The kids all nodded showing that they understood. Most of the little kids though looked like they were about to cry. They hated being in trouble.

"No crying for anyone," I told them smiling. "Cheer up! We are going to camp after all! It's going to be a fun night!"

That seemed to make the kids happier as smiles appeared on all of their faces as if they were just remembering where they were going and what they were doing tonight.

"Alright everyone back in the car!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Yep we are almost there," Clarisse added while walking to the car, her kids following close behind.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" Percy asked me stopping just before we were about to get into the cars again.

The sound of footsteps came closer each passing second. Something sounded like it was getting closer and closer. The whole ground seemed to vibrate as it took each step, so whatever it was, it was huge.

The rest of the adults stopped and motioned for their children to come back out of the car, all while not taking their eyes off of the direction the noise was coming from. The kids slowly got out of the car looking fearfully at their parents. They might not understand what their parents though was going on but just by looking at their faces I could tell that they understood something bad was coming and they had the right to be afraid. I was afraid myself, but not really for me. I was more afraid for my kids. These past few years were great. There were no monster attacks since I had the kids. We had special protection on our house and were always careful when we went out. But why now? Is it because of their phones or is it because they want our kids? Well whatever the reason was they were not going to hurt my kids or anyone else's.

"Alright everyone be really quiet," Piper whispered.

"Mommy, what's going on," Skylar asked Piper.

"Yeah, I'm sacred," Emmie added turning to Percy and I.

"Me too," Ava said.

"Same," Noah agreed.

"What's happening," Gracie questioned fearfully.

"Okay no need to worry, if anything happens we have your backs," I told them pulling out my dagger. Percy did the same by pulling out Riptide.

"Is it a monster?" Amber asked.

"We think that is what it is but we want you guys to stay calm. The adults will find a way to get rid of it," I told Amber and the others.

"What if it hurts us?" Emmie asked while biting her nails like she always does when something is really scaring her.

"It won't hurt you," I said picking Emmie up.

"You promise?" Ava asked me fearfully.

"We promise sweetie," Hazel told her daughter also while picking her up.

"Everything is going to be okay," Jason said picking up Skylar too who was tugging on his shirt waiting to be picked up too, like her cousins.

"Everything will be fine," Clarisse repeated.

"Are you sure mom?" Jenny asked walking over and grabbing her mom's hand.

"Yeah, we don't even know for sure that it is a monster," Clarisse said.

"It could just be an animal rustling around," Frank told them.

"A very large animal," Percy added.

I hit Percy on the arm.

"Ow!" Percy shouted.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. You aren't helping the situation," I whispered to him so that they kids wouldn't hear me.

"Oh right. I knew that," Percy whispered back.

"Sure you did Seaweed Brain. Sure you did," I teased him sarcastically.

"There is no way to know exactly what it is until it shows it's face," Chris added when he saw that the children were still not convinced.

As soon as Chris said that, the creature jumped out of the shadows and was now out in the open.

 **Alright! We hope that you enjoyed that chapter! We might take a little longer to update then usual because of the forth of July coming up. We both have our own plans with family. But don't worry we will be updating soon! In the mean time please review and give us suggestions. We appreciate all reviews, though please no hate! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, It's R and M back with another chapter! We apologize for the long wait, we hope that this chapter will make up for it!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. We do not own any Percy Jackson characters. The only characters we own are Trey, Noah, Emmie, Amber, Alena, Liam, James, Aria, Skylar, Bolton, Gracie, Ava, Sophia, Isabella, Ethan, Bruce, Harper, Rose, Stella, Benjie, Zoey, Jenny, Nicole, Logan, Summer and Chole. All rights for any other character goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy Pov**

The kids started screaming at the top of their lungs as soon as the monster stepped out of the woods. They had never really seen a monster before and just by looking at them I could tell that they were now scared out of their minds. Each and every one of them was noticeably shaking like crazy.

"Okay, everybody calm down! Nothing is going to happen to you. The adults will take care of the big scary thing that is in front of your eyes. Just try not to scream, we don't want the creature to know that we are scared," I said, trying to calm the children. Don't tell anyone, but I am pretty scared myself. I didn't want the monster to hurt my children, or any of the children in fact.

"Daddy!" Emmie said running up to me while holding out her arms wanting to be picked up. I could see a stream of tears running down her face.

"It's okay sweetie, everything will be fine, the adults will handle this," I told her, keeping my voice soft and low in order to calm her down. As the parent of five children, I felt responsible to take care of them. So I took out Riptide. I was ready more than ever to fight that monster. Just looking at Emmie's face gave me encouragement.

"I need you to be brave and listen to exactly what mommy and I say. Okay?" I told her picking her up and looking straight into her eyes.

"Okay daddy," She said trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes as I put her back down of the ground.

"Okay kids! Everyone go to the other side of the road in the trees over there. We are going to try to keep the monster over on this side. Do not come out until we tell you it is safe!" Annabeth instructed the children.

The kids hesitantly nodded their agrees and raced across the road as fast as they could before more cars started coming. I watched them with my eyes glued on their every move until they reached the forest on the opposite side and I knew that they were out of harm's way for now.

I took Riptide with me and I faced the monster. As I looked at him closely, I realized who it was. I laughed aloud.

"What, Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"No need to worry, it's no one we haven't seen before. It's a Minotaur. I know exactly how to kill it," I told them, saying it even louder so that the kids could hear.

"Oh yeah, it's not going to be that easy!" The Minotaur shouted, offended.

I charged at the monster, pulling out every single defense trick I learned. I jumped onto his back and tugged at his horns. When I looked below I could see all of my friends doing their very best to harm the Minotaur in every way possible. They were jabbing it with swords, daggers, bow and arrows, and every other weapon possible. Annabeth was working with Piper, Clarisse, Hazel, Leo, Frank and Grover on one side of the Minotaur, while the others were fighting together on the other side. I have to say I was impressed. They had made significant damage to the creature. The Minotaur was now cut in many places and was getting weaker by the minute, which made my job a lot easier. I knew this was my chance to kill it for good or at least for the time being. So, I took Riptide and jammed it into the Minotaur's side. I jumped off his back and the Minotaur slowly disintegrated, heading back to tartarus. I fell with a thump onto the ground, but luckily landed on my feet. I looked around to find yellow powder from the monster sprinkled everywhere and covering most of my friends and I.

"Okay, everything's all good now," I yelled capping Riptide and turning towards the children who were peaking out of the trees on the other side of the road. They kids looked to check for cars coming before running as fast as they could back over here. I looked at each and every one of their faces closely. Some of them looked relieved while the others looked shaken.

"See, how we all worked together to defeat the monster. Well that is what we want you guys to learn. Someday you might run into a monster and we might not be there. So, you need to know what to do in case an incident like that ever occurs. That is why we are still taking you to Camp," Annabeth said turning around to face them.

"But I don't want to fight a monster, mommy," Emmie said with a look of terror on her face.

"Me either," Ava said.

"It's scary," Gracie agreed.

"We can't fight," Isabella nodded looking down at the ground.

"I understand how scary and terrifying it is, believe me. But, it's important for each and every one of you to learn some battle strategies in case anything like this ever happens again. Once you get the hang of it, it won't be so scary anymore," Hazel told her kids, as well as the others.

"We'll never be able to fight like that though," Aria said gloomily. "We would just get hurt."

"Well if you train and work hard then there is a less chance of you getting hurt. You just have to practice. No one is automatically good at something without trying it first," Piper told Aria resting a hand on her shoulder.

"You guys will get the hang of it!" Millie told the kids with a smile on her face, clearly trying her very best to cheer then up.

"I agree with the parents. I think it would kinda be cool to learn how to fight monsters. We would kind of be heroes," Alena said to the others kids convincing them that the idea wasn't half as bad.

Once Alena had agreed to learn how to fight, the others started to think it through. The idea of them being called heroes had put a small smile on all of their faces.

"That would be awesome!" Trey said finally.

"Alright, I say we should get going then!" I exclaimed. I was kind of getting tired of just standing on the side of the road. I was too excited to take the kids to camp to wait any longer to get there.

"Calm down Seaweed Brain! You've been to camp, remember?" Annabeth said with a grin on her face.

"I'm just excited Wise Girl! The kids haven't been!"

Annabeth just laughed.

"Stop with this sappy stuff! I say we should just go already!" Leo said moaning.

"Looks like someone else has forgotten they have been to camp before too," Calypso said to Leo.

"I just agree with Percy, the kids haven't been to camp yet, so I'm just excited to see their reactions," Leo told everyone turning towards the ladies.

"Whatever," Calypso said rolling her eyes in a joking manner.

"If you guys would just stop talking, we would already be at camp!" Jason said stopping all the bickering.

"In that case, shutting up now," I said as Leo nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, now everyone back into the cars!" Piper commanded everyone.

The kids all ran as fast as the could in different directions. I wasn't sure why they needed to run so fast to the cars, but I don't know maybe they were just excited to get to camp, like me.

"The cars you came in!" Rachel yelled.

That's when I noticed that most of the kids were climbing into different cars. That was probably why the ran so fast to get in the car, they were hoping no one would notice what they were doing.

The kids all came running back and went to the cars they were assigned earlier. Though there was many groans and sighs as they did so.

"Now let's go to camp!" I screamed throwing my arms in the air.

"Yeah I second Kelp Head said!" Thalia said mocking me by putting her arms in the air as well.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face!" I said in a joking way.

"Let's go you two," Annabeth scolded playfully while pushing us towards the car.

Annabeth was driving, the kids were all sleeping, exhausted from all the stops that we had along the way, Grover and Juniper were in the back with the kids talking to one another, while I was sitting the passenger seat in the front, bored out of my mind. So, I turned on the radio, searching for some music. My favorite song, "Under the Sea" came on, so I left it at that station.

"Dad, I was trying to sleep! Can't you at least play a better song?" Noah said complaining sleepily.

"No can do son, this song is my jam!" I said waving my arms as my favorite verse played.

"Sorry honey, your dad can be such a baby sometimes, just try to tune out this atrocious song," Annabeth told Noah.

"Hey! I don't judge you when you play modern pop music!" I said turning around to face her.

"No, because that's what everyone listens to these days! Sometimes I just feel like you want to marry Ariel!" Annabeth said in her defensive voice.

"No, her voice is just so great, but I love you more Wise Girl," I said smiling at her.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said grinning.

"Yeah honestly dad modern music would be a lot better right now," Noah said interrupting our conversation.

"No, we are sticking with songs from "The Little Mermaid" after all, you are half a child of Poseidon. You should be enjoying this!" I said full on arguing. No one insults "The Little Mermaid".

"Noah there should be some headphones in the side of the door for you to use. It should tune out the bad music," Annabeth told Noah.

"Thanks mom," Noah said grabbing the black pair of headphones lying in the side of the door.

"Oh whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "You guys just don't know what good music is."

"Okay Seaweed Brain, whatever you say," Annabeth said in a sarcastic tone.

After about thirty more minutes in the hot boring car, we finally reached Camp Half Blood. The kids were still sleeping, so I decided to wake them up in the best way possible.

I turned up the music from "The Little Mermaid" until all of their eyes were open.

Each kids groaned and shouted at me to turn down the music.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" I said shouting over Ariel's great voice.

"Wait we're here?!" Liam shouted.

"Yep sweeties," Juniper told him and James.

At this point every child was struggling to get their seat belts undone as fast as they possibly could. None of them seemed to be tired anymore.

"Just slow down," Annabeth said laughing.

"Can't mom," Trey told her.

Once the kids undid their seat belts they practically ran out of the car at the same time all the other kids were running out of their cars as well. As soon as everyone was out they started immediately looking around and when their eyes fell on the camp their mouths dropped.

 **We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for everyone who reviewed/followed on all of our previous chapters! We would appreciate if you would comment any suggestions/reviews that you have. Please no hate or rude responses. Thank you again for reading, another chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
